


No Rescue

by Mithen



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman could never resist catching someone who's falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Damien Rice's ["I Remember."](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYPCYboEpmk)

_ Nothing is taking me down, down, down...  
Except you my love. Except you my love... _

Superman has never been able to resist catching someone who's falling. That's the surest way to get his attention--throw yourself off a building somewhere, and he's there, strong arms around you, whispering "You're safe now." Lois always knew this. Everyone knows this.

Batman doesn't seem to know this. Again and again he throws himself off buildings, into darkness, into nothingness, as if he doesn't need saving at all. Again and again he catches himself out of the air, power and grace combined, so fragile, so strong. Again and again Superman watches him leap and fall and rise as if he doesn't acknowledge gravity. The gravity of the situation. Clark wants to catch him. Wants to touch him. Wants to save him.

Even when he's standing safe and solid next to him, Bruce is falling. His eyes are falling into something Clark cannot understand, cannot bear. He wants to snatch his friend from his fate with words, with a touch (on his mouth, the sadness and sweetness and strength of his mouth), with anything at all.

Bruce is looking at him, waiting for him to respond to something he's said, something Clark hasn't heard. He moves forward, feeling the vertigo of descent grip him, an event horizon crossed forever.

He can't save Bruce from falling, he knows this.

Then they will fall together, with no need of rescue at all.


End file.
